Mischief at NCIS
by miissBuffy
Summary: Rewritten 14/01/11 A newly turned 21 year old Dawn is starting her own journey and plans to settle down and enjoy life with her 'Uncle Gibbs' and cousin in Washington, D.C, away from her over-protective sister. Dawn/McGee
1. Rewritten Prologue

******A.N: I don't own anything**

**NCIS after Agent afloat. About five years after season 7 of Buffy.**

**A.N. 2: Buffy went to help Angel, but they are not together as they are good friends. That goes for Spike as well.**

**Rewritten 14/01/11- Sorry I forgot about this story due to university and I am now making Saturdays by update stories day :)  
**

* * *

Agent Timothy McGee and Mossad Liaison Officer Ziva David were sitting at their desks working hard, trying to get their paperwork done so they could finish earlier and retire home, when a shadow fell across Ziva's desk.

Ziva broke out of her concentrate to look up at the person who had disturbed her and her eyes fell upon a young woman, who was dressed in tight-fitted denim jeans and a tank top that hugged her figure that were accompanied by tennis shoes.

"Sorry to disturb you, but I was looking for Agent Gibbs or Agent DiNozzo," The dark-haired woman said, giving Ziva an apologetic look.

"They have popped out on an errand, they should be back soon," Ziva answered back, slightly annoyed at being interrupted.

"Is it something I could help with?" McGee asked, throwing a look at Ziva for being rude whilst standing from his seat.

The young woman quickly turned to McGee and after a moment of just staring at him she said,

"No that's okay….it's more of a personal visit…nothing urgent."

"Why don't you have seat while you wait?" McGee said to the woman, pointing to an empty chair near his desk.

"Oh thank you Agent…"

"McGee."

"Thank you Agent McGee. I'm Dawn…Dawn Summers," The woman replied, shaking hands with the male agent.

* * *

'_When Tony described McGee he did not tell me how hot he was. Hello, salty goodness' _Dawn thought, secretly admiring the agent's body.

"I am Mossad Liaison Officer Ziva David," A voice from behind spoke, causing Dawn to spin round.

In appreciating Agent McGee Dawn had forgotten about the other person present in the NCIS bullpen.

'_So this is the famous Ziva David,'_Dawn thought as she shook hands with the female officer.

Just then the elevator arrived with a 'ping' and Dawn turned to see the team leader and his second-in-command exit the lift.

Gibbs was about to shout out orders to his fellow team-mates, but stopped suddenly when he looked up and saw Dawn in the middle of the bullpen.

"Dawnie?" Gibbs asked.

Dawn rushed towards Gibbs and hugged him fiercely, screaming,

"UNCLE GIBBS!"  
**  
**

* * *

******Not sure whether to have Dawn work for NCIS or just help**


	2. Rewritten chapter 1

**A.N: I don't own anything**

**Rewritten 14/01/11**

* * *

As Gibbs accepted Dawn's hug with open arms he staggered back slightly, but let a broad smile spread across his face. Gibbs could feel the stares of shock from McGee and Ziva as they mumbled to each other 'Uncle Gibbs'.

A cough interrupted their hug and a voice said,

"Hey what about me?"

"Tony!" Dawn squealed, letting go off Gibbs and crushing Tony into a hug.

"Urgh," Tony groaned, straining under the sudden weight.

Dawn released Tony and said teasingly,

"So sailor DiNozzo back on dry land I see."

"Don't remind me, saying I hated it on that stupid ship would an understatement. How'd you know about that anyway?" Tony asked, narrowing his eyes at Dawn.

"Abby kept me involved of everything."

"Why am I not surprised. What did we do to earn a surprise visit from you?" Tony questioned.

"Oh it's not a visit. I've moved here," Dawn replied excitedly.

"Does Buffy know this?" Gibbs asked in his interrogation voice, eyebrow raised.

"Yeah she does."

"And she did not try and stop you or tie you to the bed?" Tony teased.

"There were mentions of chains, but Willow was able to calm her down and make Buffy see sense that I'm an adult now and she can't control me."

"Buffy?" McGee questioned, highly confused about the whole situation.

"Older sister…Very over-protective, suffocating, so when I turned 21 I decided to make my own mark in the world," Dawn explained, adding in her head,

'_And not be known as the slayer's sister the rest of my life._'

"I'm confused, you are related to Gibbs?" Ziva asked, not able to keep quiet for long.

"Erm, no actually. Well, not by blood, but he's close enough. I use to visit my cousin when I was younger. Every summer until 5 years ago when Buffy decided she wanted me around her constantly. Anyway my cousin worked here and when she couldn't find a babysitter for me she brought me into work. That's how I got close to everyone," Dawn explained.

"Why wouldn't your sister let you leave?" Ziva asked, curious about this young woman.

"There was a big…explosion and Buffy could not risk me leaving her sight, in case I got hurt. It was before you both joined the team, but I believe you know my cousin," Dawn told them.

"Who's your cousin?" McGee and Ziva asked at the same time.

"My cousin is..." Dawn begun but got interrupted by a voice behind her.

"Right behind you!"

Dawn turned around slowly to see her cousin a few feet from her. She did not look pleased to see Dawn.

"Hey Abby."


	3. Chapter 2

**A.N: Same as in chapter 1. I don't own anything**

* * *

Dawn turned around slowly to see her cousin a few feet from her. She did not look pleased to see Dawn.

"Hey Abby."

"Don't you 'Hey Abby' me. You're supposed to be out looking for a job. That was part of the agreement with Buffy," Abby scolded Dawn.

"I am looking for a job?" Dawn said, but it was phrased more like a question.

"Dawn!"

"I did start looking, but not a lot of people have much use for a M.I.T student who has a masters in 'Ancient languages' and 'History'," Dawn explained.

"So you decided to give-up and gatecrash my work?" Abby questioned.

"Yes?" Dawn replied, giving her cousin an innocent smile.

"God, you're such a child sometimes," Abby commented, trying hard to fight her smile.

"That's why you love me," Dawn said cheekily, causing Abby to roll her eyes whilst smiling at the same time.

Abby adored her cousin, always would, and even though at times she could be a pain in the bum she was glad that Dawn was living with her. She knew Dawn needed to get away from Buffy and live her own life. Plus her and Dawn always had so much fun when they were together. She couldn't wait.

"Wait, you two are cousins?" McGee asked.

"Yes McGee, were you not paying attention?" Abby replied, hands on hips.

"I-I...Erm," McGee stuttered, unsure what to say.

"Aw, he's so cute when he's nervous," Dawn said, making McGee blush at the rare comment.

"Dawn!" Tony shouted.

"What?" Dawn asked innocently.

"You're supposed to have a crush on me," Tony said, resulting in Dawn to walk over to him and give him a hug.

"Sorry Tony that finished the same time I stopped fancying Xander," Dawn giggled in Tony's ear.

"How can you stop resisting me?"

"Easily," Dawn said, grinning when Tony stuck his tongue out at her.

"Okay children break it up," Abby said smiling at the familiar interaction. It was just like Tony's and Abby's relationship: brotherly-sister love.

"Right, I must get back to my babies. And Dawn I have not forgotton about the job situation," Abby said, smirking at her cousin's frown and cry of 'dam'it'.

* * *

"Did you know that the FBI listens in on your conversations? Very wiggins-worthy," Dawn randomly commented as she read the job section in the newspaper.

"I wouldn't put it passed the FBI. Now would you please get off my desk, I am trying to work," Tony replied.

"Trying, but not succeeding," Dawn sing-songed.

"Are you always this annoying? I'm surprised Buffy did not ship you off to boarding school," Tony replied, receiving a snort from McGee and Ziva.

"You do realise you act the same way to us," McGee said.

"Yes it is nice to see you get a taste of your own cologne," Ziva added, not realising her mistake.

"Medicine, Ziva, its medicine. A taste of your own medicine," Tony corrected, annoyed at being ganged up on. "Enough chatter, get back to work."

"Who died and made you boss?" Dawn said.

"Well, since Gibbs is speaking to the Director and is absent that technically makes me the next in line as senior agent."

"God help them," Dawn muttered before moving away quickly to avoid a head slap.

* * *

As Gibbs entered the Bullpen he saw everyone working hard, including his niece, who was sitting at his desk. Gibbs made his way in front of his niece in a couple of steps and waited for Dawn to realise that he was there.

After a moment Dawn slowly lifted her head to see her Uncle leaning over her, eyebrows raised in a silent question.

"I know I know, no-one is allowed to sit at your desk, but you'll be pleased I did."

Gibbs made a head movement that clearly stated for her to further explain.

"Well, I just solved your case. You see that writing on the wall, it's in Sumerian. It says 'Cheating witches always get what they deserve'. So basically you're looking for her boyfriend, Paul Hammond," Dawn said.

When Dawn had finished speaking she looked up to find that everyone had stopped what they were doing and were looking at her dumb-founded.

"What?"

"Dawn, you may have just found yourself a job," Gibbs said.


	4. Chapter 3

After Dawn identified the murderer of the NCIS's case Gibbs mysteriously told her that she had found herself a job and then vanished to the Director's office.

"What's Uncle Gibbs doing up there? He's been ages," Dawn said, staring up the stairs from a chair in between Tony and Tim's desk.

"He's been up here 5 minutes, Dawnie," Tony replied, rolling his eyes at her anxiety.

"Thanks Mr. Sensitivity," Dawn sarcastically commented.

"Don't worry Dawn, I'm sure everything is going to be okay," McGee assured Dawn.

"Thank you," Dawn replied, glancing at him which made McGee blush slightly and quickly look at his computer.

"Dawn," Tony spoke, causing her to twist in the chair.

Dawn was going to ask Tony what he wanted, but as she turned she knew exactly why he had called her name. Gibbs and who she guessed was the Director were walking down the stairs towards them.

'Oh crap,' Dawn thought. 'Here comes the smartly suited Director in all his intimidating glory and I'm wearing jeans and tennis shoes.'

As the Director came into the NCIS bullpen Dawn nervously stood, trying her hardest not to fidget.

"Dawn Summers, I'm Director Leon Vance," The Director introduced, shaking hands with her.

"Hello sir," Dawn greeted politely.

"I heard that you solved the Anna Johnson murder. Well done, I have never met anyone that could read Sumerian," Leon Vance praised, smiling lightly.

"Oh thank you, I learnt it when I was younger," Dawn explained.

"I've read your file and it looks very impressive. You're an intelligent M.I.T graduate with advance combat training, I am sure we can find a position for you at NCIS. Why don't we discuss this more in my office?"

* * *

Dawn exited the Director's office a half an hour later in a bit of a daze. When she paused outside the door to get to terms with what just happened, she noticed that everyone was staring up at her and decided to keep her face clear of emotion.

"Not good news?" Tony questioned, seeing Dawn's Face.

"Well…" Dawn begun, frowning sadly. "You're now looking at your new Intern."

"Congratulations," Everyone said.

"So, do you start straight away?" Ziva asked her new teammate.

"No, I have to do an introductory training course for a couple of days just to be sure I am right for the job. Then I will have normal training weekly."

"I can't believe that you got hired that quickly," Tim commented.

"Well, apparently they have been interested in hiring me for a couple of years, but had to wait until I was of age," Dawn explained.

"Really?" Tony asked.

"Don't act so surprised, brilliance runs in the family. Just look at Abby," Dawn replied.

"How'd you get located into our team?" Tony asked. "Not that I am unhappy about you being on our team….I'm thrilled…it's just very unusual," Tony quickly added, not wanting to offend Dawn.

"Apparently Director Vance's hands were tied," Dawn said, staring at her 'Uncle Gibbs' who smiled slightly but continued drinking his coffee.

* * *

**I made Dawn a ****intern, but does anyone know how someone gets promoted to junior field agent **


	5. Chapter 4

**Big thanks to GreydonCreed for helping me be able to move Dawn on from an intern.**

**Timeline – just before Heartland**

* * *

Dawn had been interning at NCIS for a couple of weeks now. It was not that hard, just running basic errands for employees. Even the training was not difficult. Dawn had been learning about the history of NCIS and had done protocol training. Apparently even interns needed basic training, just in case.

She was sure that for normal people it was difficult, but Dawn was not normal. Dawn had been trained to slay vampires; she knew exactly how to defend herself.

"So being an intern means being everyone's servant," Dawn commented as she handed Tony the file he wanted.

"What did you expect?"

"There to be a little more action I suppose," Dawn replied to Tony.

"You're weird to want danger," Tony said.

"Says the senior agent that caught the plague," Dawn retaliated back.

"Alright you made your point. Can you just get me another file?" Tony asked.

"I'm on break," Dawn answered, sticking her tongue out at him.

"Brat," Tony muttered causing Dawn to smirk.

"Over-aged teenager," The intern commented back as she left the bullpen.

* * *

"Hey Ducky," Dawn greeted, surprised to see the man in her cousin's laboratory. "What are you doing here?"

"Aw, hello Dawn, I am just dropping off some evidence for Abigail."

"Speaking of Abby, where is she?" Dawn questioned, looking around the empty room.

"In the toilet I believe," Ducky answered. "How's the internship?"

"Okay I suppose. Well, it's a bit boring; all I am doing is serving people. I wouldn't mind, but some of the people aren't even employed on 'Uncle Gibbs' team. I thought being located onto his team would mean I only 'serve' him, apparently not," Dawn complained to Ducky.

"Everyone has to start somewhere my dear, it will get better," Ducky assured her. "I must be going," The elderly man said, taking his leave as Abby entered.

"Hey Dawnie, you on your lunch break?" Abby asked.

"Yuppers," Dawn grumpily said, seating herself in a chair.

"Things still going slow with you and McGee?" Abby questioned, making Dawn flush.

With all Abby's wisdom, she had realised in the first couple of days that Dawn and McGee had some sort of connection. Dawn had been reluctant to talk about it due to the fact that her cousin had history with the Agent, but when Abby said that their relationship was never going to work out Dawn begun to speak.

"We're not even at the starting line. I hardly ever get a chance to talk to him as I am running errands. And when I do speak to him, he's all nervous and shy…it's so cute," Dawn gushed, not noticing her cousin smirking at her.

'Aw, she has a crush,' Abby thought.

Abby was going to reply when Dawn's phone began to ring 'Backstreet boys'.

"Hello. Oh hello Director. Yes I can meet you in 5 minutes. See you then Director."

"The Director wants to see me," Dawn said worriedly to Abby when she hung up the phone.

"So I heard. Don't panic you'll be fine," Abby comforted, her eyes twinkling.

"Do you know something?"

"Me? Of course not," Abby innocently said.

'Too innocent,' Dawn thought, but didn't have time to interrogate her cousin.

* * *

Timothy McGee was writing his reports during his lunch break when a squeal interrupted the peace of the empty bullpen. McGee turned his head towards the sound to spot Dawn bouncing down the stairs.

"Timothy you'll never guess what? Wait a minute, where is everyone? Never mind, I just got promoted," Dawn said, her smile beaming.

"Well done," McGee congratulated, giving Dawn a hug only to realise how close they were and quickly separated.

"What's the promotion and why did you get it so soon?" McGee asked, trying to change the subject.

"Apparently, the Director got a phone call from the instructors an week ago informing him that me being employed as an intern would be a waste of my talents. I think Director Vance was shocked that I had excelled so quickly at my training. He told me that the agency could not afford to lose someone with such important proficiency in Mid Eastern and Asian languages and that he had to promote me," Dawn said, pausing slightly.

"I think the instructors might have told him that I would have quit in the end due to the lack of excitement," Dawn explained. "Of course the Director can not employ be as an Agent as that would take years of training, even for me. But he has hired me on a Civilian Employee Contract."

"Congratulations, that's great news," McGee told her.

"Thank you. This means I can assist you in investigations, and while I can not arrest anyone, I will have a Federal LEO ID and a weapon authorisation once I have been trained in gun handling," Dawn said excitedly.

"You know what this means? We get to spend more time together," Dawn flirted with McGee, giggling slightly at his blush. "Well, I better go tell everyone, bye Timothy," Dawn said, leaving behind a red-faced McGee.

* * *

**Heartland next.**

**Oh yeah….McGee and Dawn won't be together soon due to Tony's protectiveness, McGee's shyness and worrying about Dawn's age, even though Dawn is flirting. It will take time.**


	6. Chapter 5

**NCIS episode Heartland. Finally had a week off :).**

* * *

"What was it called again?"

"I'm a Civilian Employee, Buffy," Dawn answered into the telephone at HER desk. "Apparently my paperwork and background check was completed when I was still an intern."

Dawn could not believe how fast they had found her a new desk and had situated it near the end of 'Uncle Gibbs's' table.

"And what's you're job involve?"

"I assist investigations, and while I can not arrest anyone, I have a Federal LEO ID already, but have by weapon's training sometime next week. The director is discussing it with me today when he gets time," Dawn replied for the second time in two minutes.

"But you're allowed to investigate now. Without a weapon?"

"Yes I am, but I will have to stay with one of the other agents. I'm not sure what you're worried about since you trained me to defend myself," Dawn commented.

"Hmmm…well if you're happy then I'm happy for you," Buffy said, but Dawn could tell that it was forced.

"I am happy, Buffy. I've got to get on with work, so I'll talk to you later."

"Okay Dawnie, speak to you soon. Love you, be safe," Buffy said.

"Love you, be careful," Dawn replied, hanging up the phone before collapsing back into her chair.

'God, Buffy gives me a headache,' Dawn thought as she rubbed her head.

"Tough conversation?" Uncle Gibbs asked, not looking up from his work.

"You have no idea. Mind you, it's what I get for leaving it a while before telling Buffy," Dawn told him.

"It's only been a couple of days," McGee commented.

"Which in Buffy terms is years," Dawn replied, receiving a shocked face in return. "I told you she is a protective sister."

McGee was going to reply, but was interrupted by Gibbs's phone ringing.

"Attack on two marines. One dead, the other alive," Gibbs said, standing from his desk as McGee, Tony and Ziva gathered their stuff, whilst Dawn copied their movements with slight nerves.

* * *

"None of the bar staff heard anything. Apparently, they like their music real loud," McGee informed the group as he came out of the back entrance of the bar.

Dawn looked up from the body of the young, dead male marine to the surroundings near the body. The floor was full of garbage bags that had fallen out of the trash cans and noticed that the area would have been badly lit at night due to the lack of lights.

"Discourages talking. Encourages drinking and other mouth-related activities," Tony replied, holding a camera as Ziva stretched the scene.

"Also catches the attention of people on the street and encourages them to come inside," Dawn added, whilst walking round the crime scene.

"And you know this how?" Tony asked, the tone of his voice strained slightly.

"Tony, I'm 21 not 6 years old. Plus there was a club for underage teens in Sunnydale," Dawn replied breezily.

"What? There was a club for teenagers?"

"Yeah, sometimes though you could get alcoholic drinks if you let the bartender kiss you," Dawn told Tony as she turned away from him.

"What?" Tony shouted.

"You're too easy," Dawn laughed, looking over her shoulder to smirk at him.

"Oh, very funny, ha, ha," Tony sarcastically replied.

"I thought so," Dawn said, sharing a smile with the team.

"Alright, get back to work," Tony ordered, his cheeks going an unusual red.

"The camera's been disabled. Looks like the dumpster's been moved, too," McGee commented, trying to hide his smile.

"Yeah. Hiding place. Already thought about it," Tony grumbled, still embarrassed and annoyed at Dawn.

"You know the problem with Tony is that he can dish it out, but can't receive it," Dawn mumbled as she passed McGee.

"I heard that," Tony called out from the corner of the crime scene, causing Dawn stuck her tongue out at her pseudo brother.

Just then Ducky arrived in black-tie suit, singing happily to himself the Mozart tune 'Non piu Andrai', causing everyone to pause and look at him.

"Mozart and mayhem," Ducky said.

"A little early for formal attire," Ziva commented.

"Oh really?" Ducky replied.

"I'd say late. Looks like Ducky got lucky," Tony smirked as he walked round with his camera.

Dawn snorted at Tony's remark, shaking her head.

"You've never heard of a night at the opera?" Ducky asked, reminding Dawn of her parental figure Giles.

'Maybe I should get Ducky and Giles to contact each other…Giles is always wishing for a male friend, since all he deals with is teenager slayers,' Dawn thought to herself.

"Marx Brothers at their most hilarious. Love the part where they rip up the contract," Tony commented, pulling Dawn out her dream world.

"That's no good-a for you. It's no good-a for me," Ducky impersonated with an accent, making McGee smile and Dawn scream out,

"Oh, oh, it's Groucho as Otis P. Driftwood!"

"What? Did you already say that?" Dawn asked at the stares she was receiving. "Well, this is embarrassing…not as embarrassing as that time there was toilet paper on my shoe…or when I fell asleep in class… or when I feel over that gravestone….I'm rambling aren't I?"

"Yeah," Tony said simply, looking at her with amusement and sniggering.

"Single blunt-force trauma to the sternum and at least one broken rib," Ducky informed the group, changing the subject whilst kneeling over Kevin Taylor.

"Ziva, I'm going to need you to bag some wood chips for me," Ducky asked as he pointed to the chips next to the body.

"It could be a baseball bat. Major league ass-kicking," Tony presented as a weapon.

"Could been a stake. Or an table," Dawn offered, resulting in looks from her team.

"A stake or a desk?" Ziva questioned, bewildered by Dawn's statement.

"A stake isn't that strange, most used weapon in Sunnydale actually. And a desk…it's unpractical, I'll admit, but it could happen…death by table," Dawn thought aloud, nearly drifting off.

"I sometimes worry what's in that head of yours," Tony said, mockingly shuddering in fear.

"You think my mind's bad, what about Abby's?" Dawn asked.

"Point taken," Tony simply said, returning back to work. "EMTs declared Taylor dead at the scene a little after 3:00 a.m."

"How's the other fella?"

"Corporal Ethan LaCombe was rushed to the hospital," Dawn informed as she tried to photograph the scene as well. "Multiple fractures and internal bleeding."

"They're prepping him for brain surgery right now," Tony said.

"How ironic. LaCombe managed to survive a vicious attack, while you have the bad luck to die from what appears to be a single blow," Ducky commented to the body.

When the team was finished with the crime scene, Gibbs begun to interview the Sergeant. Gibbs found out that Corporal Ethan LaCombe would twist his class ring, eyes glazed over, and never take it off, causing the Sergeant to believe that LaCombe was hiding something about his unknown hometown.

McGee informed Gibbs that the camera in the alleyway had been KO'd half an hour before the fight, making Gibbs believe that it was an ambush.

* * *

While Dawn was researching the background information of the case with Ziva, and Gibbs and Ducky were working out that the intended victim was Ethan Lacombe, DiNozzo had noticed that the class ring, which he was delivering to Abby with McGee, was from Stillwater High. According to Tony Gibbs's hometown was Stillwater, which was why at this very point in time Dawn was being spun in her chair by an overjoyed Tony.

"Tony, if you spin me for much longer I will puke," Dawn warned DiNozzo, making her ride suddenly halt to a stop.

"But I have so many questions. My mind is spinning with questions. I mean, have you ever thought about it? He actually came from somewhere. He didn't just appear, you know. He didn't just start Gibbs. He was a boy and then he grew," Tony rambled with such wonderment that Dawn thought he might explode.

As Dawn was about to reply with a witty comeback the phone interrupted her.

"Hello," Dawn greeted into the phone.

"Yes sir, of course," Dawn said quickly, replacing the phone into the holder.

"Well while you obsess over Gibbs I'm going to do something more productive and go see the director about my training," Dawn informed Tony as she danced away from his hand that was going to headslap her.

* * *

After 10 minutes of planning her training around the instructors and her life Dawn was able to leave the director's office in time to see that her team were picking up their bags.

"What did I miss?"

"Abby lifted traces of anthracite off one of the splinters we recovered and LaCombe has one aunt in Stillwater," McGee told Dawn.

"Oh a road trip," Dawn said, childishly clapping her hands as she collected her backpack.

"DiNozzo, Follow up with the Taylor family," Gibbs ordered his senior agent.

"Why can't Dawn do it?" Tony whined.

"Because she would need someone with her, and she needs all the experience she can get," Gibbs said in his 'why-are-you-questioning-me' voice.

"On it Boss," Tony replied in defeated at the familiar glare.

"Hate you," Tony whispered as Dawn waved innocently from the elevator.

"Take lots of pictures," Tony added whilst his teammates smiled gleefully as the doors closed.

* * *

**Hate this chapter, but needed it to start the episode.**

**Next Stillwater. Should Dawn know Gibbs's father?**


	7. Chapter 6

**Heartland continued….Thanks for the reviews :)**

The previous chapter has small changes, but nothing big

In need of an Beta

* * *

"There's something familiar about the name of this town. I just can't remember where I know it from," Dawn frustratingly commented as the car rolled to a stop along the street.

"Maybe Gibbs mentioned it in the past," Ziva replied to the new teammate.

"No, that's not it," Dawn said, nearly growling in annoyance.

"It will come to you eventually," McGee told Dawn, trying to calm her irritation.

"I know it's just frustrating that I can't remember. Oh, incoming," Dawn warned as she spotted a police car coming towards them.

"Well, that didn't take long," Gibbs mumbled, closing the car door as the police's siren sounded for a moment.

As the vehicle pulled to a halt next the team an old officer with a grey moustache got out of the car.

"You know, if you had a little tennis ball buzz cut instead of that salt and pepper, you'd remind me of this skinny little wise-ass I used to know," The officer said to the team leader, which caused Gibbs to smirk a little. "Why didn't you tell me you were coming?"

"Not sure it's worth your trouble," Gibbs simply answered back.

"Heard you was a Fed now. Never imagined we'd end up on the same side, huh?" The officer said as he moved forwards towards Gibbs.

"No. No, never," Gibbs replied, laughing. "How you been, Ed?"

"After 30 years? Well, let's see, um...Remember Debbie Leonard? Knocked her up. Married, kids. My kid had a kid, calls me Pappy. You know how it goes." Ed told Gibbs. "Anything I can help you with? Far as the police work goes."

"I'll let you know," Gibbs simply replied.

"You do that, Leroy."

* * *

As the team were walking down a road that was surrounded by suburb houses and plant life, Gibbs said to Ziva,

"Check with DiNozzo. Find out how LaCombe's doing."

"Boss, there a reason you didn't call ahead?" McGee question Gibbs as they left Ziva at the end of the driveway, whilst they headed towards the house.

"Of course there is. If someone around here had a grudge to settle with Ethan LaCombe, why let them know we're coming?" McGee answered himself as Gibbs gave him a look and knocked on the door.

"Janet LaCombe?" Gibbs questioned as a middle-aged woman opened the door.

"Yes."

"We need to talk to you about your nephew," Gibbs replied.

"About Ethan? He's dead," Janet LaCombe told them.

"Uh, no, Miss LaCombe. We didn't mean to give you that impression. Ethan is still alive," Dawn quickly said to the woman in front of her.

"He was badly injured in an attack. He's in a hospital in Virginia currently," McGee added at the end of Dawn's statement.

"Ethan's in a hospital? Oh, my Lord. I can't believe it. I thought he died four years ago. Ethan's alive!" Janet said, surprise in her tone in voice which caused Dawn and McGee to share a look.

* * *

"Miss LaCombe, we need to ask you a few more questions before you head to the hospital," McGee told Janet as they followed her to her car.

"I'm sorry. I'm just... Ethan," Janet said with a smile on her face. "His mom, my sister, she was a wild child. We knew she'd die young."

"Where was his father?" Gibbs asked.

"Who was his father? Not exactly easy to narrow it down, if you get my drift," Janet told them. "Boy took after his mother regardless. Got into all sorts of trouble."

"What trouble did he get into?" Dawn questioned the Aunt as Gibbs help put Janet's bags into the car.

"Got in some fights, stole a car. Did some time for that," Janet explained to them, sounding familiar to the trouble Dawn got into after her mother's death.

"Blew out of here not too long after he got out," Janet said, getting to her car.

"He have any enemies?" Gibbs asked.

"From around here? Don't you get it? The whole town thought he was dead," The aunt replied as she drove off.

"Boss, you think maybe we've taken something of a wrong turn? Everyone in town thought he was dead already," McGee commented.

"Maybe he wanted it that way."

"Sounds like he had a traumatic experience," Dawn replied to McGee and Gibbs, who stared at her for further explanation.

"I did some bad things after my mother's death. Similar to LaCombe's story," Dawn told them, ignoring McGee's shocked face.

As they walked down the drive they saw Ziva with an elderly man, causing Gibbs to pause slightly.

"Word travels fast," Gibbs said as the man turned towards the trio.

The elderly man was about to respond when the team's youngest employee stepped forward and whispered,

"Jackson?"

"Dawn," Jackson, the man, said in shock.

"Oh Jackson, I haven't seen you in years. No wonder Stillwater sounded familiar," Dawn said, shaking his hand.

"What are you doing here?" Jackson questioned.

"I joined NCIS as a Civilian Employee. I would like for you to meet my team leader, Leroy Jethro Gibbs," Dawn informed Jackson, smiling, but that smile soon turned into a frown at her uncle's surprised face.

"We already know each other," Jackson told Dawn, smirking slightly.

"Really? How?"

"He's my father," Gibbs answered Dawn's question.

"Really? Oh. Oh," Dawn gasped at the realisation as McGee and Ziva stared dumbfounded.

"Well, this isn't awkward at all," Dawn sarcastically said as Jackson and Gibbs stared at each other.

* * *

With McGee and Ziva located in Jackson's General store, Gibbs and Dawn were able to talk a few feet away. Well, Dawn wouldn't say talk. More likely she was being interrogated.

"How do you know my father, Dawn?" Gibbs asked Dawn, with an emotion behind his voice that Dawn couldn't identify.

"Erm…well…you see," Dawn stuttered, trying to think of an explanation. "He used to work part-time at the company by sister runs. But that was before our time. I've only met him a few times when we need some help from an experienced person."

"Did you know that I was his son?" Gibbs questioned.

_'Oh I get it now. He thought I had betrayed him,'_ Dawn thought.

"No, I didn't. If I did I would have told you. We never knew his full name, for confidentiality reasons I believe and the fact that we only met him in passing," Dawn explained to Gibbs.

"We did chat to Jackson though for a few minutes. That's why the name of this town was so familiar. Me and Buffy thought it was just his old hometown, we didn't think he still lived here."

"What was his job at the company?"

"Just a bit of security and protection strategies, like Giles's job," Dawn told Gibbs.

Although she had Gibbs a half-truth, Dawn knew Gibbs wouldn't believe her that was the story. He would know that there was more to the story. After all he was Leroy Jethro Gibbs, the team leader, for no reason.

* * *

Whilst Jackson stared at Dawn when Gibbs and Dawn entered the store, McGee and Ziva stared at Gibbs in wonder. The team leader's reaction was to spread out his arms as a way of saying 'What'.

"I-Is that the, uh, gun you learned to shoot with?" McGee asked, pointing at a gun on the room, trying to the change the subject.

As Gibbs gave his response, Jackson had made his over to Dawn, unnoticed.

"Does he know?" Jackson questioned quietly into her ear.

"No he doesn't. Not yet anyway," Dawn whispered back, staring at the man.

Jackson stared back at the young lady with understanding eyes. He knew what Dawn was silenting asking,

_'What happens next?' _

And for the first time in his life Jackson didn't know what to do next.


End file.
